This invention relates to a control mechanism for the seat carrier of a chair, especially a swivel chair, in which a part that pivots in relation to a fixed part is clamped and released by means of urged lamellae rotatably anchored to one part without play and to another part with play, in which the locking force of the lamellar ends anchored with play pushes against a lateral inside wall of one of the parts, and in which the lamellae are released by means of at least one control lever acting against the locking force.
Control mechanisms for clamping lamellar stacks for adjusting the height of the seating surface and for adjusting the incline of the back rest of a swivel chair are known, for example, from German patent DE-U-75 16 743. In that apparatus the lamellar stacks are pushed against a wall of the seat carrier either by a threaded bolt with a tubular body or by an eccentric lever and a U.
A control mechanism for a seat carrier in which the clamping action and the release of a part that can be swivelled about a fixed part takes place by means of urged lamellae, each of which has one end anchored without play and another end rotatably anchored with play, and in which the locking force pushes the lamellar ends anchored with play to a lateral inside wall of one of the parts while the lamellae are released by at least one control lever acting against the locking force, is known from German patent DE 34 24 756 C2.